Tomorrow
by Kickin it xo
Summary: "Tomorrow, I'm gonna listen to that voice of reason in head. Tellin' me we're no good"


**Tomorrow**

"**Tomorrow, I'm gonna listen to that voice of reason in head. Tellin' me we're no good" – Chris Young**

"Brandon" she whispered slowly approaching me.

"Just leave" I grumbled tossing a rock into the water; intently watching it sink.

Silently she crept over towards me; slipping her hand in mine.

"It's like us y' know" I sighed rubbing my thumb across her knuckles.

"Huh?" she asked sadly gripping my hand tighter.

"It's like we're drowning. It's like everyone just chucking us into the deep end just to see us struggle" I mumbled glancing at her for the first time.

"Brandon..." she started slowly but then came to a stop.

"I know Callie we could try but what's the point? We're like fire and gasoline; I'm no good for, your no good for me. No matter how much we love each other that's always going to be the way it is. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, Callie" I whispered sadly. Saying nothing she just leaned over kissing my cheek lightly.

"Brandon..." she continued caressing my cast over my broken hand slowly. "...I know" she sighed helplessly knowing that nothing we can do can change that. "So where do we go from here?" she asked shakily pushing back some hair from my face hesitantly.

"I don't know" I replied honestly, baffled by what was going to happen between us.

"We've fought for us for so long Brandon" she whimpered as her eyes began to glisten as the rim filled with tears.

"I guess we were just never strong enough" I trembled as trying to choke back the tears.

"I love you Brandon" Callie whispered sadly as her body turned towards me then back at the glistening water as the moon reflected of the peaceful lake. Slowly one graceful tear made it's way down her cheek.

"I love you too" I trembled taking her in my arms gently pressing my lips to her hair.

"Don't let me go" she trembled as her body shook quietly against me.

"Wasn't planning on it" I chuckled sadly.

"I'm not ready for this B" she sniffled grabbing onto too tightly. Almost as if she knew that once she lets go she'll lose me forever.

"Life sucks."

"No it doesn't B" she smiled sadly looking up at me.

"If it didn't then we would be able to be together and you wouldn't be my sister and you wouldn't have ever had to deal with people who weren't worthy of an amazing girl like you" I grumbled miserably taking in everything about her, for the last time.

"Brandon if it did suck; I wouldn't have met you" Callie smiled through her tears caressing my face lightly.

"I know Callie" I smiled sadly taking every inch of her in, the way her hair shined, the way she smelt of fresh roses.

"Brandon just say it" she pleaded quietly as her eyes released more tears.

"Don't make me say it" I sighed as my lower lip trembled.

"Brandon... please" her eyes begged me to pulling me down to my knees making me go weak.

"Callie it's too hard, I don't want there to ever be a last time" I mumbled blinking back the tears in my eyes.

"Please... baby" she replied sadly going first encouraging me to continue. I knew I was going to lose it anyway.

"Cals" I sighed as I finally let the tears fall free. "I'll love you forever" I sighed sadly as I pulled her back into my embrace.

"Forever and always" she whispered in my ear as we sat there staring out into the lake, wanting the bitter sweet moment to never end.

"Forever and always" I repeated as I pulled her back with me slowly to lie back on the cold, hard ground.

"Why does it have to be like this?" she asked quietly with her head on my chest.

"Life's unfair. We should be grateful though. My life was nothing until you came to live with us Callie. I had no feelings about life at all; not after the divorce anyway. I just tried to make it through day to day and do the things I had to do. My music didn't even mean anything to me anymore, you're my muse. We may have not been able to share our love for very long but it's more than some people get in an entire lifetime. You will always be my one true love Cals" I answered truthfully as I started to feel my heart tear apart inch by inch.

"You wanna' know something? She mumbled playing with the ends of her hair; telling me that she was in deep thought.

"What?" I asked as I began to draw circles down her back.

"I use to hate life. I hated my dad; I hated my mum a long time for leaving me. I hated everyone who I had ever come across because I thought they were just going to hurt me like everyone. We just proved that life does always end the same B. But hey that's ok right? I'm hurt now. But you didn't hurt me, I did. I fell in love with the unacceptable and I'll have to spend my life dealing with that. But hey, better to have loved and lost than never loved at all right?" she whispered as she choked back the new set of tears forming.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Callie, I honestly didn't. I didn't want you to get hurt; I didn't want myself to get hurt" I whispered as I nuzzled my head into her neck.

"So what do we do then? Do we just get up from this spot, walk away, and pretend that we never happened? That this was all just one weird dream and we're brother and sister?" she cried gripping my shirt.

"I don't know Cals. But what I do know is that, that's tomorrow; not tonight. For one more night just be here with me" I smiled as my eyes started to glisten again.

"I can do that" she smiled slightly.

"Good" I whispered against her lips before kissing her softly.

"One more?" she smiled slightly as we pulled back; lips hovering against each other.

"Just one" I whispered as I leant down to her poisonous mouth full of toxins that were making me suffer, before laying down on the ground; snuggled together to keep warm.

"You ready?" I sighed as I stood up taking her hand in mine.

"No" she mumbled as she pursed her lips together.

"So what do we do?" she asked staring down at her feet miserably.

"You walk away" I answered truthfully. Damn the truth hurts.

"Brandon I don't think I can. I don't think I can walk away this time, not from you" she cried.

"If I walk away Cals... it might just kill me. I can't be the next person to leave you" I whispered choking back the tears.

"...Okay" she sighed.

"Just come here" she cried before wrapping me in a tight heartbreaking hug.

"Forever-"

"And always" I finished as I released her form the hug.

Looking into her eyes sadly I gave her the nod. She slowly turned on her heel ad started to walk away. Taking a few before stopping, 'don't look back' swarmed around my head as my eyes burned holes in the back of her head. Sighing she continued up the path walking away from the lake; from me, until she was out of my view. Slowly I turned back to the lake as the tears escaped from my eyes. I felt my body plummet down to the ground as my body shook violently; I finally felt my heart smash.

"**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are about to follow"**


End file.
